Snow White
by CheckPlease
Summary: Mac and Kaori have a awkward moment on the snow, confusion arises - MacKaori, MobyZoePsymon!
1. Morning Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SSX characters, courses, and stuff in this story, except the story itself, so please don't sue.  
  
Kaori awoke with sweat running down her face, she had been dreaming about Mac during the night, she couldn't think of much else since the incident.   
  
Her dreams even kept her from snowboarding like she usually would, she would be in the middle of a trick and would have a flashback of sorts. She could see white, and a shadow would slowly develop above her, she could feel gentle hands against her body and she could hear a soft voice whispering in her ear.  
  
"Kaori... Kaori wake up... Kaori!" Kaori slowly opened her eyes, Elise was standing above her, she was frowning and tapping her foot. "you don't ever shut up girl, we're trying to sleep here! Are you ok?" Elise's frown turned into a smile when Kaori nodded.  
  
"where's Mac?" Kaori said softly from where she was lying in her bed. Elise's smile disappeared.  
  
"its him isn't it, all he did was stop you from hurting yourself a little and you can't stop thinking of him." Elise smiled again, but Kaori was serious.  
  
"I'm sorry, could you leave please." Kaori was almost in tears now, she couldn't sleep and it was getting to her, if all of this kept up she wouldn't be able to enter the slope style competition this week. Elise gave Kaori a apologetic look before leaving silently.  
  
Kaori's thoughts turned to Mac. Did he really mean what he said after the incident? She had to ask him in the morning. "ugh, will I ever get to sleep?" said the growing, not-so-energetic at the time, Japanese woman. She was turning 21 next month and was prepared for what lie ahead of her. The whole summer after the Tricky tournament she had taken English classes and could now speak fluent English, she still had her Japanese accent, but that made no difference to the other riders, especially Mac. He was just glad they could communicate, they were riding partners after all.  
  
Kaori finally gave up on sleep and climbed out of bed. She made some coffee with the coffee machine and tried to focus on waking up instead of Mac, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Kaori? Are you there, it's Mac." said the handsome D.J. he had come back from a tour about a week before the incident.  
  
Kaori's heart stood still, this was not helping her forget what happened. "y-yes, hold on..." she slowly walked up to the hotel room door. It was convenient being a pro snowboarder, the whole SSX crew got their own empty hotel to themselves, it wasn't very big mind you, but large enough for about fifty to sixty people to live in if it was two per room.  
  
Kaori pondered upon what Mac could be at her door for this early in the morning. "Kaori, are you ok?" Mac asked Kaori as she slowly opened the door. Mac was smiling a sweet smile, it almost made Kaori smile, but she was to tired at the time being, it was about 6:00 in the morning.  
  
"I'm fine Mac, but I think we need to talk..." She motioned for Mac to sit next to her on the loveseat near the fireplace in the living room.  
  
"I think so too." said Mac. He was acting out of character at the moment, Kaori pondered upon noticing this.  
  
"well, you first" Kaori insisted, there was an awkward feeling in the air, silence rested on their heads, and no one spoke for a few minutes, Mac and Kaori just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Mac made a movement, she quickly got the idea and leaned closer to him, Mac wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently, Kaori moaned softly. "I'm sorry about… what happened last night." Kaori stayed silent and just leaned into him, he embraced her and they drifted to sleep entwined in the gentle heat of the fireplace flame.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Wow, my first ever fanfic! This is pretty easy, but I have a lot to improve on, please R&R Flames accepted. 


	2. The Night Before

I got my first ever reviews! Thx to XxNoAnGeLXx and Nomysp's Angel for the support, and I wrote chapter one to keep you guessing on what happened the night before, this chapter takes place before chapter one, it should fill in the blank.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Griff, Psymon, Kaori, Mac, Elise, and Eddie lined up at the starting point for Gravitude on Peak three, this, as you know is a very dangerous course, on a very dangerous peak, complete with large crevices and falling glaciers, the tour was starting on a different note this year, from the top of peak 3 down to the bottom of Peak 1.  
  
Kaori and Mac lined up as the two riders in the center, Psymon was on the left next to Kaori and Griff was next to Psymon. Elise and Eddie were on Mac's right side. The rider could hear the announcer start the countdown for the race to start.  
  
3...  
  
"Hey Kaori, me and you, one two!" yelled Mac as he prepared to leave the gate.  
  
2...  
  
"Aw the kids are gunna team up, see you at the bottom!" Psymon cackled, as he tucked in wait for the gate to open.  
  
1...   
  
Elise glanced over at Eddie and pondered what approach she could take to get to the left side.  
  
GO!  
  
All of the riders took off at top speed down the front of the mountain, Mac and Kaori were separated at the start by how the course was made. They didn't worry much because they would meet up at the next junction.  
  
everyone was pulling uber tricks from the beginning of the race, and after they were landed they would pick up speed from out of nowhere, the crowd was going insane because of the impossible rate of speed that the riders were achieving down this mountain, Glaciers were falling and the riders would dodge them without a glance.  
  
"Hey Kaori, over here, check this out!" Mac headed toward a large glass sign that said something, but she didn't have the time to read it before it was shattered by Mac.  
  
"hold on Mac! I don't think you should!" she followed him anyway. Kaori took a look around at the walls, they were in a cave with icicles hanging from the ceiling, it was a beautiful sight to see.  
  
She was amazed by the sight to the point she forgot to watch where she was going.  
  
She slowly drifted toward the edge of a crevice, and caught herself just before going over the edge, but still lost balance and was slowly tipping over, she couldn't use her feet to stabilize her because of her board and she knew this was it, Kaori blacked out.  
  
"Kaori, please Kaori, wake up..."  
  
Kaori slowly opened her eyes, she could see a black shadow of a person standing above her, whoever it was, he was panting heavily and looked to be in tears, as color returned to her eyes she could see the cave and the icicles, and Mac was standing above her.  
  
"Kaori, don't die, I love you too much for you to die right now." Said Mac, he had not realized she had awoken already.  
  
Kaori grabbed his hand, and Mac jumped in shock. "do you mean that?" she said softly.  
  
"yes I do, and with all my being." he picked her up and slowly began to snowboard down the mountain.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
Ok, Mac is out of Character I know, Please R&R. 


End file.
